Chronicles of Raccoon City High
by nerdywhitegirlz
Summary: Three OCs of ours are freshmen, and interact with some of the people from RE you’ve grown to love, or maybe hate, whatever. We put them in high school with "us." Enjoy the romance, drama, inside jokes, you name it. Our first collab work. Be nice.


Chronicles of Raccoon City High

(October 1992)

Chapter One

They were sitting in the back of the room of the freshman health class, listening to that god awful Rebecca Chambers go on and on about something they didn't care about.

"Okay so like, if you have sex you could contract an STD," Rebecca said in her annoying high pitched voice.

"Not that she's ever gonna have a problem with that," muttered Violet so that only her friends could hear.

"Dude, I'm already sick of hearing her. I think I'm gonna shoot her…" Varuka told the group seriously.

Violet, Claire and Audrey looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"With this…" Varuka finished, holding up a straw.

"Waaaaiiiiiit…."whined Audrey. "Use this…" then she held up a big sheet of paper and handed it to Varuka.

Varuka grinned and took the sheet of paper swiftly. She tore off little pieces and spit on them, loading her straw, while somehow, looking elegant and graceful. Putting the straw to her lips she started to blow when suddenly the door opened. The senior Chris Redfield stepped into the room, excusing himself to the whole class for the interruption. This caused Rebecca to start to choke up with tears.

Varuka's attention immediately went to him and instead of blowing the piece of paper; she inhaled it, choking instantly. Audrey didn't notice her choking so she leaned over and said,

"'Ru do it now! She's about to cry!" Then she looked at her friend and started to freak out. "HOLY SHIT! She's choking!"

"Hang on, I know CPR!" Chris exclaimed. But Rebecca jumped in front of him and started racing towards Varuka.

"I'll SAVE YOU!" She squealed.

Violet and Audrey looked at each other. They weren't going to deny their friend, even though she was on the verge of death, an opportunity to swap spit with her crush, Chris. Violet jumped up and screamed, "Rebecca!..You a…got a spider on your face! I'll get it!" Then she tackled Rebecca to the floor.

"Ohh we got a woman down! I better help too!" Audrey chimed in. She got up and went over to Rebecca and Violet and started to slap Rebecca's face. "I'll get that spider off in no time! In the mean time though, someone should help 'Ru!"

Chris leapt over desks to get to 'Ru. If she wasn't choking so bad she would have found this to be a turn on, but at the moment she had more important things to worry about. He scooped her up in his arms and turned to Violet and Audrey and said, "What's she choking on?"

"Besides her love for you?" Audrey said without thinking. This caused Violet to hit her in the arm. "Ouch! I mean, she's choking on pure excitement!"

"Choke on this," 'Ru sputtered while giving her the finger, before she passed out.

"What Audrey is trying to say Chris, is that she's choking on a spit wad. But now it looks like she needs CPR. " His sister Claire told him.

He turned to look at Varuka and as he leaned in his mouth down over hers, she suddenly coughed, causing the spit wad to fly into his mouth. He sat up quickly and grabbed his neck as now he was choking. Then he stood up and punched himself in the stomach, making the spit wad fly out of his mouth and land on the teachers' forehead.

The whole class went silent. The teacher stood up slowly, her face turning red with anger. She plucked the spit wad off her forehead and threw it down. Then she looked over furiously at the people in the back.

"Brown! You get detention today after school." She screamed while pointing at Violet. The class snickered at the mention of her last name.

Violet stood up and with her arms crossed, "what fo'?"

"For tackling a student to the ground!"

"Uh, she had a spider on her face!"

Ignoring Violet the teacher turned her attention to Audrey, "And you get one today after school as well."

"Why?" Audrey asked with her hands in the air.

"For saying the's' word earlier"

"Aww, that's bullshit."

"Yeah that word! And Simms, spit balls? Really? You get one too."

"But...it's a classic." "Ru tried to explain.

"You three get detentions and that's final! Now Chris, dear, what is it that you wanted." She asked as Chris made his way back up to the front of the room.

"I was uh, just letting you guys know you have a new foreign exchange student. Hey Luis c'mon in!" Chris said while poking his head out the door.

Walking like John Wayne, Luis strolled into the room. Then he snapped his fingers and pointed to all the girls and said, "Hola Chicas."

"Oh my god, he's horrible. He looks like a drowned rat. "Audrey mumbled.

"Just what we need, another spaz," Violet said.

"I lova dis school but, I don't know the building yet. Perhaps one of you lovely Chicas could show me around?" Luis winked at the class.

"Why don't you show yourself the door," Varuka laughed.

Noticing how the girls, especially in the back where 'Ru, Audrey and Violet sat, were disgusted with him, the teacher decided she could get revenge on at least one of them. "Okay Luis, I know someone who will show you around," She smiled at him. Then she looked to the back of the room and smiled evilly. "Ms. Brown, Ms. Jett and Ms. Simms…which one of you would like to trade your detention in for showing Luis around today?"

The girls' eyes got big as they all looked at each other in horror.

"NOT IT!" Violet and Varuka screamed in unison.

Audrey was too slow and thus was the one who had to show Luis around, much to her dismay. "Shit…" she said under her breath.

"Ahh…Miss Jett, I take it you are the one who is going to show Luis around then?" The teacher said, mocking her.

"Why can't Chris do it?" Audrey said while pointing to him.

Chris pointed to himself while shaking his head, "Uhh me? …Bai!" And with that he fled the room, laughing.

Audrey stood up and rolled her eyes. "Your brother is a dick, Claire," she said while walking past her.

"But he's a hot dick," Varuka said after Audrey.

"Why are we talking about dicks?" questioned Violet.

Claire reached over and patted Violet's shoulder, "You weren't paying attention were you?"

"Uh, no…my mind was somewhere else."

"I could tell," Claire smiled.

Audrey sighed as she led Luis out of the room. He was already annoying her and hitting on her. She thought seriously of pushing him down the nearest stairwell. The bell sounded, and students poured into the hallway. One of them happened to be the young Leon S. Kennedy – who Audrey happened to be obsessed with, though was too shy to act on her emotions. Not unlike Varuka's attitude toward Chris, she simply didn't want to embarrass herself. But no worries; Luis was about to do just that.

As Leon walked closer to them, Audrey sighed again, and stared longingly. "Leon," she muttered.

"Leon, que pasa?" Luis asked. "Who is this Leon?"

"That gorgeous hunk of man walking towards us."

"Oh yes, that one is gorgeous."

"Yeah…wait, what? Are you..."

"Oh no….I am comfortable enough with my masculinity that I can appreciate another gorgeous man without feeling threatened by my sexuality. This Leon...you fancy with him?"

"Ummm. No, but boy would I love to." Audrey answered, not noticing Leon being within earshot now.

"Why you no fancy with him?"

"Luis, it's…complicated. You see, Leon is going with this bitch in a red dress I'm sure you'll meet. You'll notice her when you see her. In fact, she's probably the only girl that will look at you without being creeped out."

"That is a strange name, Bitchinareddress…but that is no reason for you to not fancy with this Leon. Just push her out of the way and get you some of that, girl."

"Uh, you're really perverted. You know, you're not so bad after all. I might actually like you." Audrey added.

"Really?" Luis asked, suggestively.

"Uh, no, not like that."

Someone cleared their throat in front of them, causing Luis and Audrey to look up. It was Leon, looking between the two of them, with a look confusion and intrigue in his eyes. "I couldn't help but to over hear your conversation."

"Oh, you eavesdropper!" Luis said, not so masculinely. He flung his hand, waving Leon away.

"We weren't talking about you…wait, Luis, what the hell? Are you flirting with him?"

"Is he flirting with me?" Leon questioned, pointing at Luis.

"Yes I am flirting with you."

"Luis!" said Audrey.

"What? If you aren't going to fancy, I will—" a hand slapped over his mouth. Audrey grinned innocently while keeping a firm hand over Luis' mouth. Leon chuckled nervously.

"What does he mean 'fancy?'" he asked.

Ignoring the question, Audrey simply introduced her strange new friend – "This is Luis, Leon."

"His last name's Leon?! Awesome!"

"Err, no. uhh. What is your last name?" Audrey asked.

"sljasdlfkjaoseutaow" Luis mumbled into her hand.

"What?" Audrey and Leon asked.

"sklwejriosdfj"

"I just can't understand him..." Audrey said.

"Uh, maybe it would help if you took your hand off his mouth." Leon commented.

"Why didn't I think of that? You're so smart, Leon." She took her hand off his mouth. "Now what was your last name Luis?"

"Sera…Leon, besides Bitchinareddress, have you considered fancying with Audrey he—" Again, a hand shut him off.

"Ahem. This is Luis Sera. Say hello, Luis."

"Hola."

"Okay, well uh, nice talking to you Audrey…and you, uh. Luis. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Okay. Say goodbye, Luis."

"Adios."

With that, Leon winked at Audrey, (and Luis winked back) and walked away (quickly).

"You jerk, that wink was for me!" Audrey punched him in the arm, frustrated.

"He'll come around." Luis growled suggestively.

It was 3:30 and it was about time to start the detention session. Violet and Varuka were sitting in the back of the room when there was a commotion at the door. Audrey and Billy Coen were outside, arguing about who was to go in first.

"Ladies first, man!" Audrey yelled.

"I don't see a lady here," Billy smirked.

After a few moments of pushing and shoving, Audrey finally elbowed him in the nards, giving her the advantage. She slid in through the door, smiling triumphantly. Her smile quickly faded to the grimace she wore before the "door fight."

"What are you doing here?" Violet and Varuka asked together.

"What am I doing here? WHAT AM I DOING HERE?! That twat we call a teacher told me I had a get out of detention free card that had expired by the time I brought Luis back."

Then Billy came in, holding his crotch. As he sat down, he looked at Audrey and said "nice move. Don't do it again."

"Ooh, scary."

"What are you doing here?" Violet beamed, staring at Billy almost creepily, secretly happy for being able to stay an extra hour with her own crush, Billy.

"Err. Well, I kinda beat up the lacrosse team. All 23 of them."

"All 23 guys on the team?" Varuka asked, amazed.

"Nah, all 23 teams in the state." He answered, and the girls stared, astonished.

After a few seconds of silence, Billy laughed – "I'm just joshin' you. Just the 23 guys on the team."

"Why?" Audrey asked.

"Because they made fun of my hair."

"But Billy, your hair is aw—" Varuka's comment was interrupted by Violet's foot smashing hers. "—ALWAYS…owwww…looking good. Don't know why…they would make fun." She finished.

Just then, the door flew open, and Ada Wong strutted into the room, her red dress flowing, followed by Jack Krauser. They both sat down at a table in front of the group. Krauser turned his attention to Audrey and stared for a second, unnoticed by Audrey.

Billy grinned when he saw his friend Krauser when he noticed him staring at Audrey. Knowing that staring creepily at a girl may be a little too forward; he inquired what Krauser had done to get into detention. "So, what you in for?" he asked, smiling.

"I called the teacher a fascist pig. He wanted me to read the Preamble. And you know me, Comrade, I had to make a joke…but apparently the teacher didn't find fascist pig funny. "

"Well buddy, I think it's hilarious." Billy laughed.

"Hey, that's not bad," Audrey added.

Krauser swooned. "Really?"

"Uh, sure… It was pretty funny." Audrey replied.

Billy tapped Ada on the shoulder to relieve the situation and asked "Who'd you do – I mean what did you do to get out of expulsion for what you did?"

"Ooh, what did she do?" the three girls in the back asked, almost excited.

"I _accidentally_ turned the lacrosse teams' jerseys pink."

"What is it with you seniors and the lacrosse team?" Audrey asked.

"What did they do to make you 'accidentally' mess up their jerseys?" Billy asked, egging Ada on.

"Long story short, I slept with all of them. Not a single one called me back, can you believe that?!"

"Oh man, no we can't," the girls looked at each other, snickering.

"Wait so….that means you cheated on Leon?" Audrey asked.

"Uh, yeah. Your point?" Ada sighed.

"You're not supposed to cheat on your boyfriend with one guy, let alone 23! I'm gonna tell him."

"He wouldn't believe you." Ada smiled, snidely.

"Uh…but…" Audrey sighed in defeat. She knew that Leon wouldn't believe her, a lowly freshman, even if he knew her his whole life.

Moments later, the door opened once more. A tall, platinum blond man with sunglasses, dressed in leather entered with confidence.

Audrey sniffed loudly. "Do you guys smell that?"

"Smell what?" they all replied.

"All the …smugness."

"What do you mean?"

"That guy…has so much smug on him…he could bottle it up and sell it as cologne called 'Eau de smug'" She answered, perhaps taking it a little too far.

"Hey, I happen to like the air of confidence thing in a guy." Violet said, defending him. Billy, upon hearing that, sat up a little straighter.

'Ru rolled her eyes and said "Looks like Vi has got another crush."

Billy smiled and asked "What other crush?"

'Ru replied "Did I say another? I meant one and only. And it's that guy up there," she pointed. "You know, Mr. Smug."

"Hello, delinquents. My name is Albert Wesker. But you can call me…Albert Wesker."

"Um, Albert Wesker, sir." Ada said, sweetly.

"I said call me Mr. Wesker."

"Uh, Mr. Wesker—"

"I said call me Wesker."

"…Wesker."

"Yes, lady who looks like a slut in the red dress."

"Actually, that's bitch in the red dress," Krauser chimed in.

Wesker nodded, and turned his attention back to Ada.

"Excuse me, bitch in the red dress. You have a question?"

Ada sighs, looking put out. "Never mind…"

"Wow, do you always give up that easily?" Wesker commented.

"Actually, I heard she just lays there half the time…I'm sorry, what were you talking about?" Audrey alleged.

Ada, in response, turned to Audrey and gave quite the death glare.

"Did I say that out loud?" Violet and Varuka nodded.

"Yeah. If you couldn't tell by the death glare…" Violet added.

"That was a big clue…"

"So anyway," Wesker said, changing the subject. "I am here to save you from your evil ways," he almost smiled.

"Wait, does that include, oh, say, sleeping with 23 people?" Audrey said, punctuating each word by shoving her finger in Ada's direction. "While you have a boyfriend?"

"Uh," responded Wesker.

"Or maybe you know, trying to dominate the human race with oh, let's just say bio-organic weaponry? Just throwing things out there, Comrade." Krauser added.

Wesker scoffed. "I like your initiative, but I am not your Comrade yet. I am here to inform you all of a service you can provide to your good Raccoon City. Upon your graduations, children, you maybe become something of use to society." He paused, and then inconspicuously added, "For as long as it lasts."

"Uh, what was that last part?" Varuka asked. "I couldn't catch it."

"It's not important. This program is part of Raccoon City Police Department's recruitment for the elite force known as S.T.A.R.S., he answered, adding jazz hands. He handed out brochures, then, noticing the time, he turned to leave.

At the door he stopped and turned toward the room once more. He gestured to dismiss them, and pointed out that they were to call him on graduation day if they were interested.

"But...we don't graduate for a while." Varuka noted.

"Good things come to them that wait." Wesker laughed, sort of. He left the room, but popped his head back in. "Oh. And if you join me, I will plant a tree in your honor."

"Hey, that's kinda neat," said Varuka.

"Wow..." Violet swooned. "He really cares for the environment, doesn't he?"

Billy chimed in "Hey…I care about the environment."

"Oh really? When's the last time you did something good for the environment Mr. Drives a Diesel Truck and Destroys the Ozone with his Aerosol Hairspray Cans?" 'Ru said sarcastically.

"But…we use aerosol hairspray." Audrey added gravely.

'Ru and Audrey looked at each other and cried at the same time. "We're horrible people!"

"Hey, when I was in the boy scouts I planted a tree…" Billy said defensively.

"Uh yeah, but you burned it down, didn't you?" retorted Violet playfully.

"Well if you're gonna get technical about it…" he laughed.

"Shut up you retards. He dismissed us. So get out!" Ada interrupted, glaring again at Audrey. "And by the way, betch, if I see you talking to Leon, I'll stick my foot so far up your ass I'll be wearing your intestines as a shoe!"

"I'd like to see you try," Audrey growled, standing up and making her way to Ada.

"If you lay one hand on me, I'll –"

Billy stepped between them. "Hey now ladies. Wouldn't want to –"

"Shut up, Billy! You've got no dog in this fight!" Ada yelled at him.

"Hey, but I've got a dog at home. And it's still alive! Hey, there's my eco-friendly deed..." he said to Violet, still trying to impress her.

"SHUT UP!" the feuding girls yelled.

Krauser stepped next to Billy. "Easy, Comrades. Leon isn't really worth fighting over…is he?"

"Yes he is, Jack. He's a good guy and deserves better than this cum guzzling gutter slut here…" Audrey said, referencing Ada.

While Krauser's heart broke a little, Ada's temper flared. "You little…."

Conveniently, Leon entered the room. "Ada? I was gonna see if you still need a ride home…"

"You bet I do, you stud muffin!" Ada squealed, leaping into Leon's arms, kissing him passionately.

Audrey could no longer take it. She stormed out, her eyes swelling with angry tears. Billy, Jack, and the girls followed behind her, making disgusted faces and sounds as they passed the "couple."

Chapter Two


End file.
